


Ride or Die

by 3minswriting



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Bikers, Complicated Relationships, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Violence, biker bxtch dongho, bottom dongho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3minswriting/pseuds/3minswriting
Summary: "Dongho-" Aron warns, that maybe this wild adventure of theirs has gone too far, that maybe they're in way over their heads.-or, the self-indulgent biker jbaekron au no one asked for but here i go
Relationships: Kang Dongho | Baekho/Aaron Kwak | Aron, Kang Dongho | Baekho/Kim Jonghyun | JR, Kim Jonghyun | JR/Kang Dongho | Baekho/Aaron Kwak | Aron, Kim Jonghyun/Kang Dongho/Aaron Kwak
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Ride or Die

**Author's Note:**

> if you've been paying attention to my rapid descent, then you knew this day was coming. 
> 
> the jbaekron tag officially exists.
> 
> -
> 
> for my ride or die, ily babe.

-

  
  


"Y’know, I think I preferred when you were giving him the silent treatment, Jonghyun." 

Aron speaks, knowing no one’s listening. Takes a sip of his drink, hip relaxed against the low counter. The cool marble juts into his bare skin between the band of his faded jeans and the black cursive inked at the dip of his waist. 

It's uncomfortably cold for only a few seconds but he adjusts quickly; just like the burn of vodka travelling down his throat; like the mild frustration bubbling in his gut that settles into a calm impatience. He's used to that feeling. He gets it when they're on the road and some dickhead cuts in front of his bike, or when the tall bartender offers the keys to this tiny dump upstairs after he leers at the blond man in Aron's loose grip.

_'What’d you say kitten? I finish at three-'_ The bartender had offered tonight, dangling the key, foxy eyes glued to the too-flushed face of his companion, Dongho. Dongho was swaying on his feet and Aron had held him tighter, steadied him; it was more important than telling-

_'And you'd better fuck right off when you do.'_

It was their leader who snatched the key and glared at the cocky asshole. The bartender looked shocked; Aron couldn’t blame him, hell even Dongho looked shocked, if a little pleased with himself. How was the poor bastard to know the bikie at the pool table ignoring Dongho’s unsubtle glances all night would be offended when someone outside the gang tried their luck with the shy blond. 

‘ _What, you the boyfriend?’_ The bartender had asked.

Maybe it was meant to be an innocent question. Or maybe the guy was that dumb.

Aron didn’t care much about the particulars; it always ended the same, anyway. He simply steered the tipsy Dongho with a hand on his ass towards the tiny staircase and threw, ‘ _see you upstairs, Jong’_ over his shoulder as he did.

  
  


It's half past two now and downstairs there's still the thump of heavy bass, vibrating through the thin floorboards. It tickles Aron's bare feet. Strange. Almost itchy. He hops up to sit on the counter, careful to pick one of the dust-free sections recently swiped clean through the vigorous friction of a torn t-shirt and sweat-drenched flesh. The ambient noise from the biker bar is a low but steady, constant rhythm.

Aron taps to it, drinks to it unconsciously.

Their leader, he's noticed, fucks to it. 

Dongho must have noticed too, Aron thinks, because even as the other writhes on the flimsy bed, the dribble of gold street lights licking over his bare skin through the half-closed window, he's chanting, crying to the same beat,

"j-jo-hyu-nn-" 

The bubbles inside Aron pop at the desperate sound. Above Dongho however, there's no change to the man fucking roughly between his spread thighs and tanned cheeks. Jonghyun's expression is focussed, body tense with effort. He's still wearing his jacket, faded black leather stained with Dongho's sweat; black jeans caught mid-thigh. The gold buckle of his belt jingles as Jonghyun thrusts, smacks red welts like lipstick kisses against the back of Dongho's thigh. And like always, Dongho welcomes those stinging caresses as eagerly as any other affection. 

It's worse when he's drunk, Aron's noticed. Dongho drinks like he loves; too much, too fast, until he doesn't know what the fuck is going on and it's Jonghyun and Aron always picking him up, dusting him off, and laying him down. He's noisier, more desperate, the pain he feels probably blunted by the sweet drinks that bartender had been giving him for free all night. Aron hadn't minded; it was cute, seeing Dongho trying to flirt with the guy. How Dongho's pink tongue darted out, a shy snake slithering over his bottom lip. Eyes constantly on the move, seeking out Aron's face or Jonghyun's outline in the crowd at the pool table, before he could face the stranger again. Each drink had made Dongho's tongue more relaxed, mind forgetful, his affection sweeter-

-and Jonghyun's blood, hotter and hotter, until it had boiled over.

Jonghyun is raging fire now. Rather than broken noses and splintered bar stools, it’s only cries that Jonghyun's hands and hips snap out of Dongho. His sunset dyed hair drips with sweat onto the green dragon heaving on Dongho's chest, over the ‘ _Ride or Die’_ cursive cupping the swell of his pectoral. Dust clumps into beads with their perspiration on Dongho's hardened nipples, raised and begging for further touches. Jonghyun's narrow hips meet the ripple of Dongho's asscheeks, fingers pushing and cock straining to reach further, fuck deeper into the only warmth that settles him. 

Dongho groans, moves, shifts in time. His ankle is twisted in the sheets, the other in the knots at the dip of Jonghyun's spine. He's clawing too; Aron can see his arms tense, but everything else about Dongho is relaxed. He looks serene, so centred under Jonghyun's rough thrusts. Like this is where he belongs.

Aron might have agreed, might have fallen for that blissful smile and just been satisfied jerking himself off to the sight. Wouldn't be the first time. Jonghyun wouldn't have cared; Dongho would have loved it. 

But as Dongho's thigh is hooked around Jonghyun's waist and he moans, it's the truth that falls from drunken lips Aron kissed in the stairwell while their leader's fists were busy wiping the smirk off that bartender's face:

"h-hyung-ie-"

"See, he wants me too," Aron remarks, raising his brows over the outline of his glass as he takes another mouthful. 

Jonghyun grunts, looks over at him without losing rhythm. "You're going deaf," He slips an arm beneath Dongho's arched back, yanks him up higher to meet his thrusts, and it's over Dongho's moans that he adds, "He said my fucking name, didn't you baby?"

"Hm?-ah?" Dongho's eyelids flutter as though half asleep and the jolting of his body is from the locomotion of a scenic train ride instead of Jonghyun's cock ramming his insides to ecstasy. _He's beautiful_ , Aron thinks, and nearly cums in his jeans when Dongho turns amber eyes to him and purrs, "Mm..hy-ungie-" 

"You want him?" Their leader snaps, hips pausing.

"I want-" Dongho shifts, wriggles under Jonghyun's bruising fingertips and dark glare. 

"Let up, Jong." Aron places his glass on the counter. Hops off. 

The tickling bass pricks at each step he takes across the room. About as sharp to his skin as the daggers Jonghyun's eyes throw at him in the low light. 

"You know what he wants." Aron sits beside the hourglass lake of sweat on the sheets under Dongho's frame. Cool fingertips tap at the edge of reddened lips and Dongho parts them for him, pink tongue teasing lightly under Aron's nails. 

Aron runs his thumb under the curve of Dongho's chin, tilting his face up until he looks at him. "Say it babe, tell us." 

"Say another word-" Jonghyun grits, and throws his weight into a single thrust, so deep and too fast that Dongho jerks, teeth clenching with the rest of his muscles that squeezes the cock inside him. 

Aron feels it too- the bite, it stings around his scarred flesh. Hisses, but he's had worse, and Dongho's strong but he's always gentle too, so much so it defies the laws of nature. In their kill or be killed world, Dongho loves instead. He can't hurt Aron, even when Aron's digits are throbbing and grazed with blood. 

"Hhnn-" Dongho's straining, spits out Aron's two fingers, pants against the pads of them. Cracks open a foggy eye and looks up at Jonghyun, whining, "-fucking _hurts_ , Jongie-"

Aron doesn't look for their leader's expression. There's nothing he needs to see- the storm's always there behind dark eyes and a sunset fringe, dangerous and overwhelming.

Instead he watches Dongho, naked on some stranger’s flimsy bed covered in sweat and tattoos. Bite marks curl around the dragon on his pectoral, scratches scrape his tiny waist. He's as broken down as the barstools and pool cues Jonghyun left downstairs.

But the rock music never stopped playing, even at the height of the brawl.

And Dongho's hips continue to flow to the rhythm of Jonghyun's heartbeat, even when their leader stays still, buried deep inside him. Aron knows Dongho always will too, no matter what.

"Then don't fucking say shit that makes me hurt you, baby." Jonghyun mutters.

"How else'my gonna get you to?" Dongho snorts, kissing the tips of Aron's fingers when he looks away. "You 'k, hyungie?"

"Yeah, just a lovebite." Aron grins, leaning down to capture Dongho's lips even as Jonghyun's hips force the other to move up higher on the bed. 

Aron chases after the kiss, tastes sweet spirits and the tang of copper. His foot taps to the bass, feels the prickling vibrations from his heel to his lips as Dongho moans softly. Relaxed arms wrap around him at the same time as Dongho's thighs mimic the motion around Jonghyun's waist. 

He lets Dongho guide the pace of their kisses, aware that the blond is simply following Jonghyun's jolting thrusts. It's hot, stifling. The summer night sticks to their skin. Lube and love stitchs Jonghyun’s body to Dongho's; saliva and sweetness sews Dongho's lips to Aron's. Moans and blood bring them all together, a mass of desperation and need. Dongho is whining; Aron laps up the sound, sucking on his adam's apple. 

"J-onhyun-hyung-" Dongho gasps against Aron's lips, grinds his raised hips against Jonghyun's cock, oil and sweat tricking between the tensed muscles of his thighs.

"Come on, babe." Aron's tongue soothes over the bite marks, covers the dragon snarling possessively above Dongho's heart. His hand flows down the ridges of Dongho's stomach, grasps the other's leaking cock bouncing in time with Jonghyun thrusts tearing him apart. 

"N-n-" Dongho tears away, hips shaking uncontrollably under the stimulation. 

His arm unwinds from Aron's arms and suddenly there's pressure, delicious pressure different to the tension in Aron's stomach. Fingers pushing, fumbling at Aron's zipper.

Aron can't help it. A kiss, a blowjob, those he can give Dongho without needing permission (and he has, since even before Jonghyun rolled up on his motorbike in front of the Kang Family's tiny shop and offered Dongho a ride). _Fuck_ , Aron thinks as he rolls his hips toward Dongho's touch, if only-

-he'd held onto Dongho's wrist tighter that day, kissed him longer, instead of falling for those amber eyes and that smile-

Aron's turns to Jonghyun at the same time as Dongho does; Jonghyun is glaring at Aron like the bartender downstairs. The storm is there, black clouds and furious limbs of lightning ready to strike.

-but like rain, soothing and heavy, Dongho's body flows between them. 

"Just-fucking-" Jonghyun's voice crackles, looking down at Dongho before grinding his hips harshly, "-go on. Show us."

Nodding against the mussed sheets, strands of blond bouncing on his forehead, Dongho’s fingers drag down the zipper and reaches for Aron and Aron-

_-not like back then, don't let go don't let him go not out of your sight he'll get in trouble, he always gets in fucking trouble-_

"Ooh, fuck." The words slither out in a relieved gasp. Aron urges his freed cock into Dongho's palm, feels the heat of the room suddenly ice over in comparision to the heat that finally takes him in, "fuck fuck Dongho- _ahhh fuck_..."

Aron's fingers tangle in the blond hairs at Dongho's nape, bringing him close as Dongho props up on an elbow. His knees tremble as tight lips seal around his shaft, the tip of Dongho's nose snuffling on the curls of his pubes. Around him, he feels Dongho's tongue and his whines - the one Aron had swallowed from him earlier in their kiss- are now being forced back down Dongho's throat in frantic thrusts. 

He's already on edge. Their kiss at the stairwell had undone him, left him wanting. Helping Dongho out of his jacket and leather pants, sneaking a kiss on tanned thighs that made the other giggle; that had been torture. Aron had been gentle, careful, gave him water and kissed him until they knew Jonghyun would burst through the door covered in bruises and some idiot's blood and tear into Dongho's beauty with the desperation of a desert flower for rain.

"Baby," Jonghyun's thundering, his powerful body riding out the electricity in his nerves between Dongho's giving entrance. 

_He is holding him too_ , Aron barely registers in that single second between looking at Dongho's blissed face buried at the base of his cock, and seeing their leader's dick disappearing between the cleft of Dongho's eager ass. Jonghyun's not willing to let go either, 

on those long dusty rides on the road, jackets flapping in the wind, Dongho's arms around his waist,

to these heady nights of too much drinking and Dongho's legs around his hips,

_we're both just grabbing for him_ , Aron realises.

"Dongho-" Aron warns, that maybe this adventure of theirs has gone too far, that he's about to come,

"Mmm.." A low purr teases Aron's restraint and he breaks, falls apart in Dongho's mouth and pumps his hips until every drop is swallowed and he's shaking, spent, empty. 

Around him, Dongho twitches and jerks when he pulls his mouth away, forehead buried against Aron's skin. 

"J-jong--hyu-ng!" Dongho's breath is hot on Aron's inner thigh. 

So are his tears, his sweat as Jonghyun rams into him, fucking Dongho's hole for that same rush of pleasure Aron is coming down from, that stains Dongho's breath more bitter than the abandoned vodka on the counter.

Jonghyun pushes Dongho onto his back again and shoves until Dongho's knees are smothering the dragon and text on his chest. Aron watches as their leader leans over Dongho, the muffled beat of the bass quiet behind the beat of the blood in Aron's eardrums.

"Dongho-ah, baby, mine-" Jonghyun gropes for a kiss; Dongho lifts his head weakly to offer it. In the pool of sweat and sheets, Aron sees them unravel together as a winding road reels over a hill, edges disappearing to an unending horizon.

Only they ride towards a sky that is blood red and bruised with incoming nightfall. 

There's no stopping now they're on this highway, Aron knows. Their bikes are outside, gleaming in a row with the rest of the gang's. The music is softer downstairs, there's fewer lights on in the street.

Sunrise is coming.

The ride goes on.

-

He helps Dongho sit up on the bed while Jonghyun showers, doesn't stop kissing him even when he hears their leader clear his throat.

"Shower’s free." Jonghyun growls, but it's softer, more sober.

"Mhm in a sec." Dongho shoots back without turning, grinning against Aron's lips.

Aron lets him go when their kiss eventually breaks, thinks about the long road ahead into the darkness while admiring the jiggling muscles of Dongho's ass mid-stride. Feels only a twinge when Dongho pauses to kiss their leader too, long, wet, lingering. It doesn’t hurt Aron because Dongho is always gentle with them both, even if his heart was stronger than his and Jonghyun’s combined. 

“Hey, don’t use all the hot water.” Aron calls out, and Dongho pauses at the door, winks at him with a laugh before closing it.

Jonghyun heads downstairs without another word while Aron sits at the foot of the bed, playing with his cracked phone until a teasing voice rises over the hiss of the shower.

“Water’s getting cold, hyung!”

“You son-of-a” Aron makes his way through the flimsy vinyl curtain, hops into the tub and Dongho’s arms. “Fuck, it _is_ cold.”

“Thought I was lying to get you in here?” Dongho smears a streak of grey soap over Aron’s cheek, rinses his face directly under the spray like a puppy enjoying the blow of wind from a rolled down window.

“Nah babe,” Aron tugs Dongho by the shoulder, away from the cooling water and kisses the droplets from his bottom lip, “you know I’ll follow you wherever.”

“You better,” Dongho laughs, tapping at the three words inked over Aron’s waist, “otherwise we’re getting this shit lasered off.”

There’s the familiar roar of engines outside that startles them both, laughter dripping down the drain and Dongho steps out of the tub, warns him not to take too long or Jonghyun will drive off without him again.

“Whatever, I know the way.” Aron shrugs, turning to let the water skim over his shoulders and sighs. 

“See you downstairs, hyungie.”

“Yep.”

There’s a long road ahead. Aron knows it and he’s unhurried as he towels off, patting away the damp and tugging on his rumpled clothes that smell of burnt amber and cigarette smoke. He tucks his shirt, zips up his leather jacket and finishes off the glass of vodka he’d left on the counter.

As he walks out, the edge of the counter clips his waist and he swears, rubbing at the tender tattooed skin,

‘ _Ride or Die’_

-

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading and supporting jbaekron rights ily
> 
> ✦[fic twitter](https://twitter.com/3minswriting)✦


End file.
